


Uniform

by DrOmega101



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha!Bill, Alpha!Eddie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Omega!Richie, Spanking, Uniforms, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrOmega101/pseuds/DrOmega101
Summary: Richie surprises Eddie with his favorite maid's uniform.





	Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28 - Uniform, Role Play
> 
> Enjoy!

Richie surprises Eddie with his favorite maid’s uniform one night after he comes home from a long day of work. Eddie wasn’t expecting it, having been away for almost thirteen hours, and the fact that it is currently one in the morning. But he doesn’t complain, not when his gorgeous omega is laying on the bed in a short cut, blue and white miniskirt. Hair tied into pigtails and legs freshly shaven. Richie’s hand is between his open legs, pleasuring himself with his fingers.

Eddie gulps, staring at the scene before him, unsure of what to do. It isn’t until Richie finally opens his eyes and looks at the stunned alpha, winking.

“Oh master! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know you were gonna be back so soon!” Richie pretends to be embarrassed, moving his legs together. His eyes never leaves Eddie’s though.

Eddie gets the hint, dropping his suit jacket and briefcase beside the door. He adjusts his tie, closing his eyes to prepare himself to take on his role. “You’ve been a naughty little maid, pleasuring yourself in your master’s bed. You know bed young lady.”

Richie smiles big, and Eddie swears he can see the omega visibly become more aroused. “I know master! I’m a naughty, naughty girl! I should be punished!”

“Yes you should. Hands and knees, now!”

Richie does as he’s told, moving so his ass is in the air. Eddie is pleasantly surprised to find that Richie isn’t wearing any panties. 

“Look at you, you little slut, wearing no panties in my bed,” he gives the omega an experimentally slap on his bottom, and Richie moans. “Does that make you aroused?”

“Oh, master! Spank me harder! I deserve to be punished!”

Eddie obliges, slapping Richie a little harder. He continues to do so until Richie’s bare ass is beat red, and the omega is practically humping the bed below him.

“Do you want your master’s cock, slut?”

Richie moans, nodding his head fiercely. Eddie lifts Richie’s ass back into the air, running a finger across Richie's wet cunt. 

“So ready for me. Cunt’s all good and wet, just waiting for a cock to fill it,” he presses into the hot hole, burying himself all the way in. Richie grabs hold of Eddie’s hand that rests on the bed, and calls his name when Eddie begins to thrust.

Afterwards, Bill finds them, Eddie still buried inside the omega as they doze comfortably on their sides. He smiles, seeing Richie still dressed in his maid’s outfit. He knows that Eddie has a thing for that particular outfit. He personally have enjoyed it from time to time. But his favorite will always be when Richie dresses up in his police uniform, taking control and fucking Bill into the mattress. His body becomes hot with arousal just thinking about it.


End file.
